


Карты, сердце, два ствола

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: играйте и выигрывайте
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Карты, сердце, два ствола

Он с улыбкой выложил на стол карты и подмигнул своему сопернику:  
Высокий подтянутый блондин с приятной внешностью и холодными серыми глазами недовольно прищурился и, хмыкнув, заявил:  
— Ты должен дать мне шанс отыграться.  
Дин сделал удивлённое задумчивое лицо, всем своим видом демонстрируя глубокий мыслительный процесс, и пожал плечами:  
— Я так не считаю, — он сгрёб со стола денежные купюры и, разглядев их, как следует, стал рассовывать выигрыш по карманам видавшей многое тёмной кожаной куртки.   
— У меня есть ещё кое-что, — блондин щёлкнул пальцами, и один из его помощников наклонился к своему хозяину, выслушал его тихий шёпот, кивая в такт словам. Наконец, он распрямился и скрылся за дверью, ведущей из главной игровой комнаты, где Морган принимал гостей, в глубь притона, ставшего известным благодаря своему хозяину, добившемуся его славы и процветания на почве игорного бизнеса. Джесси Морган имел самый большой в штате Кентукки доход, перетекавший к нему в копилку из карманов неудачников, решивших разжиться звонкой монетой и потерявших всё. Дина Винчестера такая ситуация нисколько не волновала и не пугала: он был одним из лучших странствующих игроков в карты, мошенником, жуликом, преступником, а по совместительству ещё и охотником на нечисть. Последнее — единственное наследство, доставшееся ему от отца, который погиб от рук Желтоглазого демона во время кровавого крестового похода, организованного во имя мести за любимую жену, убитую в собственной спальне этим самым демоном. Джон Винчестер был одержим идеей расправы над монстром, лишившим его единственного сына матери, покоя, домашнего уюта и тепла. После смерти Мэри глава разрушенного семейства взял крошечного мальчика и пустился по следу твари, растерзавшей его любимую жену. Но как только Дин достиг возраста, в котором отец уже просто не мог молча отмахиваться от его возмущения, он сказал, что хочет охотиться в одиночку. Винчестер – старший был против подобного расклада, но не стал стоять на пути своего сына и, отдав ему машину, благословил на удачное дело. С тех пор они не виделись, лишь изредка перезванивались, и через пару лет Дину позвонил их общий знакомый — пастор Джим, сообщивший о трагической гибели Джона. На похороны он приехать не смог, так как занимался очередным делом, но он заехал на могилу родителей, — Джим и Калеб зарыли прах старшего Винчестера рядом с надгробной табличкой его супруги — по завершению охоты, и долго молча сидел рядом, переживая боль утраты. Больше он на кладбище никогда не был.  
— Не думаю, что у тебя есть ещё что-то ценное. Ты проиграл мне круглую сумму, — Винчестер обворожительно улыбнулся своему противнику и потряс у него перед глазами парой купюр. Он чувствовал, что в любом случае уйдёт безнаказанным и в выигрыше, так что можно было и поразвлечься немного, задевая самолюбие крашенного павлина, решившего, что никто не сможет сыграть лучше него.   
— Давай сыграем ещё раз, ты поставишь те деньги, что у меня выиграл, а я свой бонус.   
— И с какой стати я должен соглашаться? — прищурился охотник, проигрывая в голове возможные варианты отступления.   
— Ты ведь никогда раньше не отказывался испытать судьбу. Что случилось? Или ты боишься?  
Дин был хорошим охотником, и подобные фокусы на него давно не действовали, он лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся своей фирменной ослепительной улыбкой.   
— Рад был поболтать, но мне пора, — он встал из-за стола и поправил куртку, попутно проверяя карманы: всё ли на месте, ведь с людьми Моргана нужно было держать ухо востро, а иначе можно было запросто лишиться головы и содержимого карманов. Но уйти ему не удалось, послышался какой-то неясный громкий шум, словно кто-то провёл острым металлическим предметом по стеклу, дверь, за которой пару минут назад скрылся один из поверенных короля игры, с противным скрежетом открылась, являя глазам охотника странную картину: двое с виду сильных широкоплечих мужчин с лёгкостью удерживали хорошо сложенного молодого человека, отчаянно пытавшегося освободиться. Когда он бросил свои бесплодные попытки и с усилием поднял голову, то Винчестер встретился с взглядом испуганного молодого олененка, попавшего в ловушку опытного охотника, знающего толк в своём деле и готового разорвать неокрепшее тело на куски, чтобы затем выручить за них деньги.   
Из-за возни светло-голубая рубашка, судя по тому, как она была застёгнута, надетая наспех, разорвалась, и сквозь прорехи хорошо просматривалось молодое поджарое, рельефное тело, начавшее уже терять форму от недоедания и постоянных избиений. Большие тёмно-фиолетовые синяки были тому лучшим доказательством.   
Морган усмехнулся, увидев замешательство своего соперника:  
— Мальчишка перешёл под моё покровительство совсем недавно… Сам ещё не успел его опробовать, больно характер строптивый и гордый, сопротивляется. Я же больше люблю покладистых, мягких… Но, предыдущий хозяин, прежде чем захлебнуться собственной кровью, высоко отзывался о его способностях, так что я решил не упускать шанса.   
Дина нельзя было назвать человеком высоких моральных принципов, но насилие, в любом виде вызывало в нем глубокое отвращение и неприязнь. Он не понимал тех людей, которые стремились самоутвердиться за счёт более слабого человека, ломая его и превращая в покорное домашнее животное, готовое облизать грязные ноги, лишь бы его оставили в покое. И всё равно, ввязываться в эту игру было чистым безумием, поэтому он наклонился над своим соперником и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнёс:  
— Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью.  
Рядом с ним тут же раздался слабый звук, отдалённо напоминающий стон. Охотник обернулся и увидел, что один из головорезов Джесси со всей силы ударил пленника в спину, заставив упасть на колени и опустить голову, словно приговорённого к смерти, ожидающего исполнения приговора. Дин готов был поклясться, что демонстрация власти была произведена специально для него, чтобы устрашить и заставить согласиться на предложение сыграть ещё одну партию. И всё равно не смог справиться с возникшим чувством сострадания и желания помочь человеку, попавшему в руки сумасшедшего.   
— Хорошо, — Винчестер сел на стул, вольготно откинулся на спинку, всем своим видом показывая превосходство и внутреннее спокойствие, — но, когда ты проиграешь, мы уйдём. И ты не станешь нам мешать.  
Это была самая короткая партия в жизни охотника и авантюриста Дина Винчестера. Раздражение, копившееся в течение долгого времени, и только усиливающееся от близости Моргана, из-за которого ему пришлось поменять свои планы, придавало сил. К тому же, несмотря на славу одного из лучших в своём деле, Джесси давно не садился за карточный стол сам, предпочитая действовать через проверенных временем людей, а Дин был отличным шулером, ведь основной его заработок строился именно на этом. Да и фортуна была очень сговорчивой, если это касалось девушек и игры в карты, в такие моменты она никогда не покидала своего фаворита, помогая ему изо всех сил. Естественно, он выиграл.   
Недоумение на лице Моргана, когда тот понял, что только что, собственными руками передал охотнику крупную сумму денег и свою новую, ещё ни разу не использованную игрушку, сменилось досадой и даже некоторой злостью. Но Джесси быстро удалось взять себя в руки и натянуть на лицо маску равнодушия и ледяного спокойствия. Он медленно и грациозно поднялся и величественным жестом протянул Дину руку для рукопожатия:  
— Поздравляю.  
Винчестер пожал протянутую ладонь и расправил плечи, вдыхая полной грудью. Напряжение и сосредоточенность, наконец, уступили место некоторой расслабленности и спокойствию, мысли улеглись. Самое сложное было позади, оставалась всего одна проблема: куда деть новоприобретение? Не возить же за собой по всей стране, подвергая опасности и его и себя, но и не бросишь же одного, непонятно где. Интересно, а у парня есть семья? Если да, то почему они не спохватились раньше и не стали его искать? Надо было выяснить всё как можно скорее.  
— Проводите господина Винчестера и его выигрыш до машины.   
Наёмники подхватили лежащего на полу пленника под руки и поволокли его к чёрной машине, стоявшей на парковке. Они швырнули его на посыпанную мелким гравием землю и отстранились. Парень слабо зашипел от боли и попытался сжаться в комочек, что при его росте выглядело немного комично. Если бы не серьёзность ситуации, Дин обязательно бы посмеялся, но в тот момент он не мог выдавить из себя даже улыбку. Глядя на скрюченного перед ним человека, глаза которого были закрыты, лицо перекошено от боли, плечи подрагивали, он испытывал странное непонятное чувство тревоги, переполнявшее его. Молодой пленник напоминал слепого новорожденного котёнка, отлученного от матери, такого беспомощного, одинокого, слабого.   
Выбора у него всё равно не было, задерживаться здесь – опасно, несмотря на то, что Джесси дал слово, он с лёгкостью мог его и забрать, ударить в спину совсем не благородно, но зато эффективно и действенно.   
— Давай, — Дин рывком поставил парня на слабые, подкашивающиеся ноги и затолкнул на заднее сидение Импалы, пристраивая длинные конечности так, чтобы не защемить их дверцей, — пора сматываться.  
В ответ он ничего не услышал: его вынужденный спутник, кажется, потерял сознание. Охотник чертыхнулся и, заведя мотор, выжал педаль до предела, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до безопасного и надёжного места и разобраться в текущей ситуации. Так же стоило позвонить Бобби и предупредить его о том, что он в очередной раз должен будет сыграть роль спасителя и разобраться с проблемами, которые в скором будущем организует ему Винчестер.  
Поездка заняла около четырёх часов, всё это время спасённый молодой человек не издал ни звука и даже не пошевелился, что, учитывая его состояние, было совсем не удивительно. Неизвестно, сколько времени он провёл в плену, сколько хозяев сменил. Скорее всего, с ним не очень хорошо обращались, и это ещё мягко сказано: постоянные побои, издевательства, унижения, сексуальные надругательства. И, вполне вероятно, это ещё не полный список.   
Остановившись возле дома Бобби, Дин заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Старый охотник, со своей неизменной кепкой на голове, спешил ему на встречу, недовольно ворча, обвиняя буйный темперамент Винчестера и его страсть к приключениям в том, что тот постоянно попадал в неприятности и страдал нездоровым авантюризмом.  
— И что на этот раз?  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Бобби, — Дин широко ему улыбнулся и открыл заднюю дверцу Импалы, указывая рукой на пассажира, — помоги мне его до дивана донести, а то это гигант слишком для меня тяжёлый.  
Бобби окинул парочку удивлённым взглядом и тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что выражать недовольство бесполезно, и Винчестер всё равно втянет его в неприятности и заставит себе помогать. Эту привычку он унаследовал от отца, который считал, что друзья в любое время дня и ночи должны быть готовы принять его и оказать поддержку и содействие.   
— И где ты его нашёл? — спросил Сингер, помогая Дину устроить гостя в доме и накрыть его тёплым одеялом в крупную красную клетку.  
— Это не важно, сейчас, главное, решить, куда мы его денем.  
— Разберёмся позже, мне нужно его осмотреть.  
Бобби выставил охотника на кухню, чтобы не мешал своими «ценными» замечаниями и не говорил под руку, а сам откинул одеяло в сторону и стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, одну за другой. Оставив парня в одних боксёрах, Сингер заботливо оглядел его, обнаруживая всё новые синяки и царапины, тонкие, следы плети, оставленные жестокими руками прежних владельцев, под горлом — грубый шрам — память о чём-то страшном и тяжёлом. Хорошо сложенная фигура, некогда рельефные мышцы, немного сглаженные от недостатка тренировок. Кости целы, вывихов, переломов и растяжений нет. Только синяки и царапины, которые вскоре должны были зажить. Бобби достал с полки аптечку, открыл её, достал антисептик и мазь от ушибов и склонился над парнем, чтобы обработать один самый болезненный на его взгляд ушиб, когда парень открыл глаза и затравлено взглянул на Сингера. Издав испуганный звук, молодой мужчина схватился за одеяло и упал с дивана вместе с ним, отползая как можно дальше от старого охотника, зачаровано за ним наблюдая, будто кролик за удавом.   
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — успокоил его Бобби, поднимая руки вверх, чтобы показать, что в них нет ничего опасного для парня. Но его собеседник даже не обратил на это внимания, продолжая отодвигаться к противоположной стене. Сингер попытался ещё раз, — Всё в порядке, я только хочу помочь. Как тебя зовут?   
Он старался сохранять спокойную интонацию, чтобы лишний раз не пугать парня и не травмировать его, но увещевания ни к чему не привели: мужчина испытывал страх перед ним и незнакомой обстановкой, и легко мог поддаться панике, что ещё больше усугубило бы его положение.  
Услышав шум, Винчестер вернулся в гостиную и остановился возле двери, вопросительно глядя на Бобби, который беспомощно развёл руками и отступил в сторону, предоставляя Дину возможность самому разбираться с неприятностями.  
— Я схожу за пластырем, скоро вернусь, а вы тут пока поговорите, — он скрылся в коридоре, ведущем к ванной, и Винчестер занял его место.  
— Ты не хочешь встать с пола?  
Кажется, парень его узнал, по крайней мере, он осторожно поднялся и замер в шаге от Дина, глядя на него со смесью страха и любопытства, словно ожидая: а что будет дальше? Охотник потянул его за край одеяла, которое тот продолжал сжимать в руках, и усадил на диван, оставаясь стоять, чтобы не создавать лишней нервозности.   
— Как тебя зовут?   
Парень открыл рот и издал хриплое шипение, в котором невозможно было разобрать ни одного звука, затем показал на своё горло и снова умолк. Винчестер даже растерялся немного, когда понял, что молодой мужчина не способен разговаривать, это создавало дополнительные трудности, и очень сильно осложняло ситуацию. Охотник представил, с каким остервенелым удовольствием постоянно сменяющиеся хозяева издевались над беспомощным немым парнем, не способным дать отпор, выказать сопротивление, и его передёрнуло. Ему не часто доводилось сталкиваться с подобной мерзостью, но те редкие случаи крайне выводили из себя и подстёгивали желание поспособствовать концу света, или, на крайний случай, перестать спасать людские души от лап сверхъестественных монстров, притаившихся под кроватями и в платяных шкафах с одеждой. Конечно, он сам не был образцом добродетели и послушания, но никогда не опускался до уровня тех, кто величал себя королями мира и со спокойной душой уничтожал себе подобных ради звонкой монеты или хрустящей бумажки. Как Дин любил повторять: «Призраков можно понять, люди — психи». Очень меткое и отражающее суть высказывание.   
Поискав на журнальном столике, Винчестер протянул новому знакомому лист бумаги и ручку, но, заметив промелькнувший в глазах испуг, положил их на край дивана, а сам отошёл на безопасное расстояние.  
— Напиши, как тебя зовут, и разверни лист так, чтобы я смог прочитать. Договорились?  
Молодой человек осторожно кивнул и принялся старательно выводить буквы, словно готовился сдать экзамен по каллиграфии. Когда он показал Винчестеру результат своей деятельности, тот ободряюще улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо, Сэм. У тебя есть семья, которой мы могли бы позвонить и сказать, что ты здесь?   
«Нет», — через какое-то время появился ответ. Охотник глубоко задумался, прокручивая в голове все возможные варианты развития событий. Он совсем не побеспокоился о том, что будет делать, если у парня не окажется близких или друзей, способных о нём позаботиться.   
— Родственники? Друзья?  
Отрицательной движение головой.  
Дин не был готов к такому повороту событий, он надеялся на то, что удастся в кратчайшие сроки разрешить ситуацию и вновь вернуться к тому, чем он привык и любил заниматься — к охоте, а теперь ему надолго придётся задержаться у старого приятеля, потому что тот ни за что не согласиться оставить парня у себя, позволив при этом охотнику уйти. Он хорошо знал Винчестера, возможно, лучше чем кто бы то ни было, и прекрасно понимал, что охотник уже не вернётся, закружившись в вихре дел и забот, спасая невинных, истребляя нечисть. Так что, они оба здесь застряли.  
— Сэм, я попрошу тебя запомнить одну вещь, здесь тебе никто не причинит вреда, ты можешь не бояться нас с Бобби, он, конечно, иногда поворчит, но в действительности Сингер безобидный и очень добрый парень, который начинает проявлять отеческую заботу и привязанность ко всем, кто оказывается в радиусе полмили и нуждается в помощи. Так что, успокойся. Всё будет хорошо.  
Молодой парень, Сэм, робко поднял на охотника глаза и несмело ему улыбнулся, глядя на него из-под длинной, спутанной и грязной от дорожной пыли чёлки. На его щеках остались тёмные следы земли, на которой он лежал до того, как попал в машину. Оглядев его фигуру, Винчестер почесал макушку, изображая глубокий мыслительный процесс, чтобы хоть немного разрядить обстановку, и притворно недоумённо протянул:  
— Я думаю, ты хочешь принять душ, так ведь?  
Сэм растеряно посмотрел на охотника, словно пытаясь вычислить, в чём подвох, в его глазах читалось огромное недоумение, даже какая-то затаённая острая боль, будто он боялся поверить и обмануться, в очередной раз столкнувшись с грубой жесткой силой, заставляющей его наклоняться, пряча глаза, и терпеть, терпеть. Винчестер не знал, как себя с ним вести, что говорить и как, чтобы не причинить ещё больший вред, не разбередить старые, начинающие подживать, раны. А главное, он не понимал, с какой стати его вообще интересует судьба спасённого парня. Возможно, дело в том, что он чувствовал некоторую ответственность за его жизнь и благополучие, а может быть, он просто захотел сделать что-то хорошее, не оглядываясь на последствия, и не задаваясь вопросом о том, что в результате получит он сам. В любом случае, здесь и сейчас он должен был сделать всё для этого парня.   
Дождавшись, пока вернётся Бобби, Винчестер отправил Сэма принять душ, попутно оповестив его о том, где можно найти мыло и чистое полотенце, а ещё шампунь и прочие мелочи. Сам же он вышел на улицу и стал рыться в багажнике в поисках чистой рубашки, он точно помнил, что где-то было одна, белая, она единственная из всего костюма пережила столкновение с водяной гидрой, Дин сохранил её на память, потому что представить не мог, что когда-нибудь снова её оденет, слишком уж официальная и строгая она была. Но так получилось, что чистых больше не было. Скорее всего, будет узка в плечах, но ничего не поделаешь, других вариантов не предусмотрено.   
Дин обнаружил «трофей» на самом дне багажника, заложенный необходимыми для охоты вещами, часто спасавшими ему жизнь. Пока он раскладывал винтовки и обрезы по местам, передвигал ножи и мачете, Бобби спустился по лестнице и присоединился к нему, опершись на крышу Импалы и выразительно глядя на склонившегося над машиной Винчестера.  
— Что? — спросил Дин, повесив предмет поиска себе на плечо, чтобы по привычке не запрятать его в самый дальний угол и не забыть, как страшный сон. И ничего смешного в этом не было, он тогда изображал страхового агента и наведался к мисс Стоун семидесяти лет, с почётной сединой и сохранившейся с юности привычкой щипать всех молодых и красивых мужчин за пятую точку. Скрыться от старой «прелестницы» просто не представлялось возможным, и она как клещ держала его под руку и улыбалась, словно голодная анаконда, почуявшая добычу. С тех пор Дин с большим опасением относился к милым старушкам, и старался прикрывать тылы. На всякий случай.  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — фыркнул Сингер, — ты, что с ним сделал?  
— В смысле? — насторожился Винчестер.  
— Он от меня шарахался, как от огня, а на тебя реагирует гораздо спокойнее.   
— А ты ревнуешь? — улыбнулся в ответ охотник.  
Бобби нахмурил брови и поджал губы, делано оскорбляясь такому вопросу. Он давно вышел из того возраста, когда юная неопытность вызывала странное желание. Тем более он предпочитал женщин. Опытных, зрелых женщин.  
— Нет, просто не советовал бы тебе играть с огнём.  
— К чему ты клонишь, — игра в «угадайку» начинала его порядком раздражать.  
— Я говорю о том, что этот парень…  
— Сэм.  
Бобби удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
— Его зовут Сэм.  
— Отлично, Сэм пережил множество травмирующих моментов, и он может неправильно понять твою заботу. Вложить в твои действия иной смысл. Ты ведь понимаешь о чём я?  
— С чего ты взял, что его интересуют парни?  
— Дин, я не о сексе говорю, а о душевной привязанности! — возмутился Бобби, — он может посчитать, что ты всегда будешь о нём заботиться, что ты всегда будешь рядом. У меня есть предположение, что он долгое время был одинок, и станет цепляться за любою возможность удержаться рядом с тем, с кем чувствует себя безопасно.  
— Бобби…  
— Моё дело предупредить, — Сингер не стал дожидаться ответа, развернулся и ушёл в дом, прихватив с собой одежку для гостя, оставив Дина размышлять над сказанным. Возможен ли такой вариант? Неужели он дал повод для неоправданной, ложной надежд? Ему это, как-то и в голову не приходило. Винчестер любил свободу и разнообразие, и никогда не сомневался и не отказывался, если выпадал шанс уложить в кровать симпатичную красотку с большой грудью и аппетитной попой. Но симпатии и привязанности никогда ни к кому не испытывал, считая чувства обременительной ношей, мешающей получать удовольствие и уходить без сожаления. И это касалось не только одноразового секса, но и любых отношений. Он не заводил друзей, ни с кем не сближался, понимая, что рано или поздно придётся сказать «прощай» и расстаться навсегда. Зачем лишний раз причинять кому-то боль? И если Бобби окажется прав, перед ним встанет серьёзный вопрос, требующий размышлений. Пока же пусть всё будет, как будет.   
С такими мыслями охотник вернулся в дом и направился на кухню, чтобы стащить из холодильника что-нибудь вкусное, по дороге столкнувшись с высоким симпатичным парнем с влажными волосами, одетым в белую, плотно облегавшую фигуру рубашку. По началу он даже не понял, кто перед ним и замер, совершенно растерявшись. И только потом, когда молодой мужчина поднял на него глаза из-под длинной волнистой чёлки, до Винчестера дошло, что это был спасённый им Сэм, преобразившийся и расцветший. Видимо, горячий душ предал ему сил и помог расслабиться, избавиться от скопившейся усталости и слабости. Парень улыбнулся Дину немного застенчиво, но уже не так скованно, и смущённо пожал плечами, спрашивая о том, что ему делать дальше. Охотник, тряхнув головой, избавившись от охватившего его оцепенения, и постарался не обращать внимания на засевшую занозой, неожиданную мысль о том, что стоявший непозволительно близко к нему молодой человек был очень даже ничего, особенно, когда его щёки покрылись предательским румянцем, глаза, пусть слабо, но всё же блестели, что было несравненно лучше, чем глухое отчаяние, плескавшееся в бирюзовой зелени утром. Доверие, оказанное ему, зачаровывало и льстило, словно сладкая патока, растекавшаяся по губам, которую так и хочется облизнуть, чтобы насладиться её вкусом. Винчестер непроизвольно подался вперёд, забыв о том, что не должен допускать никаких вольностей по отношению к Сэму, чтобы не травмировать его, не напугать, не дать повода сравнить его с теми ублюдками, возомнившими себя королями мира, богами Олимпа, испившими священной амброзии и получившими право распоряжаться человеческими жизнями по своему усмотрению, ломать невинные души так, как им вздумается. Парень зачаровано наблюдал за ним, не понимая, что происходит, или наоборот, слишком хорошо понимая, что за этим последует, и обречённо приготовившись вкусить горечь разочарования до самой сердцевины, ведь в какой-то мере Дин бы его хозяином, выигравшим в карты право делать с ним всё, что захочет. «Что ты сделал такого, Дин, чтобы заставить его думать иначе? Увидел красивое, манящее тело, наивные, доверчивые глазки и совершенно лишился головы».   
Осознание собственной глупости отрезвило Винчестера, и он отстранился, отступая на пару шагов, чувствуя, как в паху, где ещё секунду назад разливалось предательское тепло, всё замерло, словно умерло. Обжигающая волна стыда полосонула по нервам, заставляя чувствовать себя последним скотом, чуть не посягнувшим на честь парня, и так вдоволь натерпевшегося от рук надменных толстосумов, исходивших на его стройное, возбуждающее тело слюной. Одёрнув себя, Дин указал рукой на дверной проём и постарался выдавить из себя невинную улыбку:  
— Бобби говорил, что у него в морозилке была пицца, давай разогреем?  
Парень непонимающе моргнул, готовясь явно не к этому вопросу, но послушно поплёлся вслед за охотником.  
Дальше вечер прошёл без эксцессов, они с Сингером пытались выяснить как можно больше деталей о прошлой жизни Сэма, задавая ему вопросы, на которое тот отвечал, старательно выводя каждую букву. При этом с Бобби он держался, подчёркнуто отстранено, старался сидеть как можно дальше от него и каждый раз бросал на старого охотника испуганные взгляды, когда тот делал движение в его сторону, чтобы передать чистый лист бумаги. Один раз парень даже вздрогнул и отшатнулся, выпуская ручку из рук, когда Сингер забылся и, вытаскивая исписанный клочок бумаги, коснулся его пальцев. В итоге Дин сел между ними, отмечая странно успокаивающее действие своего присутствия.   
Сэм рассказал, что его семья погибла в автокатастрофе, а сам он провёл несколько лет в приюте для сирот и сбежал оттуда, когда один из воспитателей решил проявить к двенадцатилетнему мальчику особую «любовь» и запер его в своей комнате, стянул с напугано паренька штаны и принялся пальцами исследовать его задний проход, поглаживая по ягодице и шепча всякие гадости на ухо. Естественно, он запретил Сэму плакать, пригрозив тяжёлым наказанием за непослушание.  
Расправу прервал звук пожарной сигнализации, включившейся из-за начавшегося в кухне возгорания. Сэму удалось скрыться, воспользовавшись паникой и суетой, он долго бежал, куда глаза глядят. Ночевал под мостом, сдружился с местной шпаной, стал воровать и разбойничать, обчищая карманы рассеянных богачей. Но вечно так продолжаться не могло: однажды, спустя почти восемь лет, ему не повезло, к внутренней стороне кармана оказался пришит рыболовный крючок для крупной рыбы. Как оказалось, очередной джентльмен был «сыром в мышеловке». Сэма отвезли в полицию и, зашив рваную рану на руке, обещали предать суду. Правда, несостоявшаяся жертва указала на молодой возраст провинившегося, тяжёлую судьбу, и предложила отпустить юного преступника под залог, который сама и выплатила. Так, он повстречал господина, который оценил его прелесть и свежесть и решил воспользоваться этим, продав в рабство за приличную сумму. За два года, проведённые в неволе, Сэм сменил четырёх хозяев, научившись отключаться от реальности и не обращать внимания на то, что происходило с его телом.   
На вопрос о том, как он лишился голоса, Сэм лишь обречённо покачал головой и пожал плечами, ширину которых хорошо подчёркивала белая, тесная рубашка, перекатывая между пальцами ручку, явно от волнения. «Это было больно, — вывел он через какое-то время, — самый первый мой хозяин: Гордон, грубый, лысый чернокожий мужчина, стремящийся каждый раз сделать так, чтобы сочилась кровь, ненавидел слушать мои болезненные стоны и вскрики. Они не давали ему сосредоточиться на удовольствии, мешали испытать оргазм». Парень надавил на лист с такой силой, что кончик ручки проткнул бумагу, сделав в слове «оргазм» большую дырку вместо слегка неровной буквы «м». Его пальцы дрожали, глаза подозрительно заблестели, предупреждая о том, что эмоции вот-вот вырвутся наружу, сметая, будто сошедшая с горы лавина все барьеры и преграды. Дин осторожно прикоснулся к его запястью и тихо сжал, заверяя в том, что самое страшное уже позади, и больше никто не причинит ему вред, не сделает больно. Сэм поднял на Винчестера грустный, полный сверкающей миллионами колючих льдинок боли взгляд, сморгнул пару слезинок и тряхнул волосами, чтобы длинная челка скрыла следы его слабости, блестящие на щеках. Руку он не отнял. «Гордон решил, что больше так продолжаться не может, и заказал врача из какой-то частной клиники, который вколол местное обезболивающее и удалил голосовые связки полностью. Хотя он и предупреждал, что немым я не стану, Волкеру было плевать на это. Он жаждал получить результат».  
— Сукин сын, — вспыхнувшее желание удушить ублюдка собственными руками, оказалось не так-то просто заглушить. Он много слышал о Гордоне, который сошёл с ума на почве охоты, и готов был уничтожить любого отличающегося от других человека. Говорили даже, что он собственноручно обезглавил родную сестру, когда ту укусил вампир. Правда, развлечься Гордон тоже любил, регулярно отлавливая молодых девочек и издеваясь над ними по полной программе.   
— Я думаю, на сегодня разговоров достаточно, — сказал Бобби, поднимаясь со своего места, — уже поздно, пойдёмте спать. Дин согласно кивнул, надеясь, что сможет успокоиться и взять себя в руки, не причиняя уютной обстановке дома Сингера большого вреда. Сэм же смотрел на них с возродившимся страхом и неуверенностью, будучи не готовым остаться один в темноте, где кошмары прошлого легко могли его найти даже под толстым пушистым одеялом. Он сглотнул и, выпустив ручку на пол, ухватил Дина за локоть второй рукой, цепляясь за него, как ребёнок, потерявший мать и, наконец, её нашедший. Отчаяние, демонстрируемой им, было огромным.  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил охотник, глядя на расстроенного, напуганного молодого человека. Сэм умоляюще сжал его руку, надеясь, что Дин прочитает ответ в его глазах.  
— Вообще-то, я думал подготовить для Сэма комнату для гостей, — задумчиво произнёс Бобби, — но я думаю, мальчик будет не против устроиться с тобой.  
Ответом ему была благодарная улыбка Сэма и немного растерянный взгляд Винчестера, которого предложение Сингера сбило с толку.   
— Хорошо, — тогда доброй вам ночи, — Бобби скрылся за дверью в свою спальню, оставив их одних.  
— Что ж, — Дин сделал озорное лицо, — надеюсь, ты не станешь стягивать с меня одеяло.  
***  
За прошедшую неделю Дину удалось совершить невозможное: вернуть потерянному и одинокому человеку некое подобие уверенности в себе, желание бороться с трудностями, любопытство и тёплую, искреннюю улыбку. Парень больше не шарахался от Бобби, стоило тому сделать неловкое движение в его сторону, и не смотрел на него словно затравленное, испуганное животное, загнанное в ловушку жестокими обстоятельствами. Конечно, до полного излечения было ещё очень далеко. Слишком глубоким был колодец, в который судьба столкнула Сэма, оставив один на один с болью и страхом, с беспросветным ужасом и унижением, впивающимся в тонкую плоть, будто шипы терновника. За порогом дома Сингера простирался огромный, полный странного и неизведанного, опасный мир, к которому парень был не готов. Но здесь и сейчас, он, сидя на крыльце, зачаровано следил за Дином, лежащим под своей любимой малышкой и что-то громко напевавшим. С лица Сэма не сходила счастливая искрящая улыбка. И это определённо того стоило.  
Сэм очень сильно напоминал большого лохматого щенка, которого прежние хозяева безжалостно посадили на цепь, оставив одного в большом пустом доме, где по ночам, гремя цепями, бродили призраки прошлого. От нечего делать, они развлекались тем, что кидали в бедное животное камни и надрывно визжали, получая от процесса ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. И вдруг случилось невообразимое: появился ласковый, добрый, сильный человек, который унёс лохматого друга в неведомые дали, чтобы защищать от любой опасности. Естественно, Сэм ни на шаг не отставал от своего спасителя, боясь потерять его случайно, и остаться в одиночестве. Свои дни он проводил с Дином, наблюдая за ним, стараясь помочь по мере возможностей, задавая бесчисленные вопросы, прикасаясь каждый раз, когда Винчестер оказывался в зоне досягаемости. Немного навязчиво, но охотник старался не придавать этому значения, прекрасно понимая, что таким образом парень пытается убедить самого себя в том, что всё в порядке, что Дин — не иллюзия, способная распасться на тысячи песчинок от малейшего дуновения ветра.   
Гораздо тяжелее было ночами, когда Сэм страдал от кошмаров, и, стремясь избавиться от них, вжимался в Винчестера так, что становилось невозможно дышать. Кожа будто превращалась в жидкий огонь, в боксёрах становилось тесно… Жутко хотелось совершить что-нибудь запретное, потереться о бедро парня, запустить пальцы ему в волосы и поцеловать. В такие моменты охотник ненавидел себя и своё тело, так безбожно его предававшее, пытавшееся заставить разум подчиняться животным инстинктам, требовавшим обладания и подчинения. С утра Винчестеру приходилось принимать холодный душ и дрочить, прикусив до крови ладонь, чтобы сдержать стоны — стены были слишком тонкие, а Сэмми имел чуткий слух и вздрагивал из-за малейшего шороха.  
Чтобы немного отвлечь парня от Дина, Бобби рассказал ему об охоте, продемонстрировал несколько старых и не очень опасных книг, предложил Сэму помочь в поисках, на что тот с большим энтузиазмом ответил согласием. Правда, попытка не совсем удалась, так как он снова и снова возвращался к Винчестеру, с любопытством задавал ему вопросы о призраках, с которыми тот уже разделался. В итоге они пришли к тому, с чего начали: Сэм был полностью поглощён охотником и вновь открытой стороной его жизни, старался быть полезным, активно выискивая в сети и в фолиантах Сингера новые полезные фишки и заклинания. Бобби ворчал по этому поводу, так как считал, что Дин поощряет нечто, заранее обречённое на провал и способное обернуться большими неприятностями, но поступал так, скорее, для вида, понимая, что ничего толкового кряхтением не добьётся. А тут ещё позвонил один старый приятель, с которым Бобби связался по поводу их с Винчестером нового подопечного, и рассказал о знакомом, занимающемся операциями на горле по восстановлению речи через имплантацию голосовых связок. А так как однажды Сингер спас приятелю жизнь, тот готов был выступить спонсором, если Сэм решится окончательно изменить свою жизнь.   
— Это опасно? — первое, что спросил Дин, когда Бобби объяснил ему свою мысль.   
— Я не врач и не могу сказать, но думаю, что нам нужно съездить к мистеру Финагину и всё у него выяснить.  
— Сэм? — Винчестер обернулся к парню и выжидающе на него посмотрел. Тот в свою очередь опасливо замотал головой, явно показывая, что эта идея ему не нравиться. Охотник постарался ободряюще улыбнуться и уговорить его, — Если ты не захочешь, мы откажемся. Но не стоит упускать шанс. Давай хотя бы поговорим с доктором.   
После продолжительного обсуждения, они решили, что Сэму всё же стоит попытаться вернуть утраченные возможности, чтобы в дальнейшем получить шанс на нормальную жизнь и возможность не зависеть от окружающих людей, не создавать трудности самому себе. На встречу с доктором они выехали с Дином, оставив Бобби одного, впервые за долгое время.   
Винчестер остался доволен таким раскладом: он позаботился о своей «детке» и теперь хотел дать ей возможность размяться. Дорога, ветер, дующий в приспущенное стекло. Свобода. Он очень по ней соскучился.  
Дорога заняла не так много времени, как хотелось бы им обоим. Охотник наслаждался ощущением скорости, впитывая её кожей, словно изголодавшийся путник, наконец добравшийся до живительного источника и припавший к воде, чтобы утолить мучительную жажду и вдохнуть в своё тело новую жизнь. Сэм же получал удовольствие от близости Дина, радуясь каждой его улыбке, блеску в глазах, весёлому жужжанию под классическую музыку. Всё это приводило парня в восторг. Он ощущал необычайный прилив сил, желание жить, чего не случалось уже давно, благодаря стараниям тех, кто был до Джесси, их грубым рукам, жадным губам, зубам, оставляющим синяки на тонкой коже. Всё, что было до Дина, напоминало один сплошной затянувшийся кошмар, от которого, казалось, не будет спасения. И вот, он, наконец, очнулся, вырвался из липких паучьих лап, вздохнул полной грудью, чтобы посмотреть в будущее без страха умереть, захлебнувшись в чужой сперме. У него появился шанс, и парень не собирался его упускать.  
— Здравствуйте, заходите, присаживайтесь, — доктор Финагин оказался невысоким и худощавым мужчиной, с коротким ёжиком волос, приветливым, открытым лицом и тёплой улыбкой. Он вежливо указал гостям на мягкие кресла и кивнул головой, предлагая им рассказать о проблеме, приведшей к нему, подробнее. Сэм, как и следовало ожидать, выбрал место ближе к двери, чтобы, в случае необходимости, быстро встать и уйти. Он никому не доверял кроме Винчестера.   
— Здравствуйте, — охотник изложил то, что было известно ему.  
— Я думаю, что ваш случай не безнадёжен. Точнее я скажу после осмотра, а пока в общих чертах обрисую перспективу. Операция не самая лёгкая, и стопроцентной гарантии на полное восстановление голосовых функций мы не дадим. Но речь к вам вернётся, и вы сможете объясняться с людьми. С некоторыми искажениями, но главная цель будет достигнута.   
— Насколько это опасно?   
— Угрозы для жизни нет.   
Дин задумчиво кивнул и подмигнул Сэму:  
— Давай, пусть доктор тебя осмотрит.  
Парень настороженно взглянул на Финагина и опасливо втянул голову в плечи. Чужие прикосновения были ему неприятны, но скрываться всё время всё равно не получилось бы. Да и глупо убегать от опасности, рано или поздно голодный монстр всё равно тебя настигнет. Так не лучше ли встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и дать отпор? Разумная мысль, но вот воплотить её в жизнь было очень и очень сложно. Он до сих пор помнил, как больно бывает, когда чужие ногти впиваются в плоть, словно хотят разодрать её. Какой горячей ощущается кровь, стекающая по внутренней стороне бедра, хотя, кажется, что от ужаса она заледенела в жилах. Сэм просыпался в холодном поту, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что больше не будет скользких от слюны пальцев там, что никто не ухватит его за волосы и не опрокинет на пол, больно запрокидывая ему голову.   
Дин, угадав его тревогу, уверено улыбнулся парню, глядя прямо в глаза, стараясь передать немного своей уверенности. Это помогло: Сэм встал и, собравшись с силами, шагнул к доктору, позволяя его тёплым пальцам прикоснуться к шраму, оставшемуся на горле как вечное клеймо, напоминающее о прошлой жизни.   
— Вам пришлось пережить что-то очень страшное, — произнёс Финагин, — тот, кто сделал это с вами, был, отнюдь не специалистом, и то, что вы до сих пор дышите, чудо.   
Парень вздрогнул от его слов, и Дин подобрался, готовясь вмешаться, если будет нужно.  
— Вы сильный молодой человек, и я уверен в том, что всё закончиться благополучно. У вас хватило мужества прийти сюда. Первый шаг сделан.   
Сэм зачаровано посмотрел на доктора и тот приветливо ему улыбнулся.   
— Я буду ждать вас через две недели, для того, чтобы назначить точную дату по результатам исследования. Всего доброго.  
— До свидания.  
После того, как Сэм сдал необходимую для анализа порцию крови, они вышли из клиники, касаясь друг друга плечом. Настроение было приподнятое. Солнце ярко светило в небе, ощущение свободы будто витало в воздухе, подзаряжая их уверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Мир играл необычайно яркой и насыщенной гаммой цветов. Перекусив по дороге парой гамбургеров и кофе, они вернулись к Бобби, который встретил их хмурым взглядом и тут же отвёл Дина в сторону:  
— Ну, как?  
— Док сказал, что шанс на выздоровление велик.  
— Отлично, — старый охотник поправил козырёк своей кепки и нахмурился, — я вынужден омрачить вашу радость.  
— Что случилось?   
— Призрак в городке Бросвиль штата Мен.   
— Чёрт, — Дин бросил на Сэма, внимательно наблюдавшего за ними, встревоженный взгляд, — и что я ему скажу?  
— Правду, Дин. Ты не можешь всё время быть рядом с ним. Такова жизнь. Мы оба это знаем. Люди нуждаются в твоей помощи. Ты сделал для Сэма всё, что мог.   
Охотник взъерошил волосы, стараясь немного успокоиться. С одной стороны, он уже устал сидеть на месте, и охота была как нельзя, кстати, чтобы размять косточки и развеяться. С другой стороны, он не знал, мог ли уйти от Сэма сейчас, когда простое влечение неожиданно для него самого переросло в нечто большее: желание заботиться о ком-то, защищать, быть рядом, чтобы радоваться каждому прожитому вместе дню. Вот так. «Попал, ты, Винчестер. Крупно попал». Объяснений этому явлению не находилось: как волк – одиночка вдруг привязался к неказистому парнишке, завлёкшему его своими взъерошенными перышками и настороженным, даже пугливым взглядом, причём настолько, что он всерьез задумался о том, что делать дальше?   
Сэм подошёл к нему и осторожно прикоснулся к впадинке между лопатками, ощущая тепло кожи даже через ткань рубашки, заставив обернуться. Убедившись, что Дин обратил на него внимание, парень вернулся к столу, взял лист с ручкой и торопливо написал:  
«Что случилось?»  
— Ничего особенного.   
«Я же вижу. Скажи. Пожалуйста».  
— Намечается охота. Я должен буду уйти на какое-то время.  
«А я?»  
— Ты останешься здесь, с Бобби, — решительно заявил Дин тоном, не терпящим возражений, не обращая внимания на то, как изменилось лицо Сэма. Оно приняло упрямое выражение, в глазах появился решительный блеск. Парень закусил губу и принялся сопротивляться:  
«Я пойду с тобой».  
—Нет, — Дин убедился, что взял всё самое необходимое и направился к двери, он не собирался терять время и усложнять себе задачу. Нужно было уехать как можно быстрее, чтобы не затягивать прощание и соблазнять Сэма поканючить ещё немного. Он вёл себя как ребёнок, не понимая, что охота — не игра, что у Винчестера не будет возможности приглядывать за ним. Наличие парня только прибавит охотнику проблем и посадит его на короткий поводок, связав по рукам и ногам.  
«Я хочу помочь».  
— Правда? Тогда оставайся здесь и не мешай. Я не на прогулку собираюсь. И мне будет некогда смотреть за тобой, постоянно опасаясь, что призрак до тебя доберётся. Ты — беспомощен и станешь лёгкой добычей. Разговор окончен.  
Наблюдавший за развернувшейся сценой Бобби был не очень доволен таким раскладом вещей, но вмешиваться не стал. Он заранее предупреждал охотника о возможных последствиях его поведения, ранимости Сэма, неправильных выводах, которые тот мог сделать, опираясь на слова и поступки Дина. Мальчишка вбил себе в голову, что рядом с Винчестером он в безопасности, и ни одна тварь не в состоянии будет до него добраться. И теперь с детским упрямством пытался доказать свою правоту. Предсказуемо и неизбежно. Парню нужно немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с простой мыслью о том, что Дин не станет проводить с ним всё своё свободное время. Что охота — важная часть жизни Винчестера, и от неё никуда не денешься. И это — очень опасно, так что лучше не мешать охотнику делать его работу.  
— Когда ты вернёшься? — спросил он у Винчестера, игнорируя недовольного Сэма, упрямо выпятившего подбородок.  
— Не знаю.  
Бобби ухватил его за плечо и, наклонившись, зашипел на ухо:  
— Только посмей смыться и оставить его на меня. Найду и оторву яйца. Понял? Я ничего не имею против парня, и не хочу смотреть на то, как он сломается. Если ты сбежишь, он окончательно разувериться в людях.   
— Я знаю, Бобби.  
Дин вышел из дома, быстро продвигаясь по дорожке между сломанными машинами к Импале, обходя развалившегося на его пути пса, разомлевшего на солнце и даже не прореагировавшего на прошедшего мимо охотника. Сев за руль, Винчестер устало уронил голову на руки и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и выкинуть из головы обиженное выражение, появившееся на лице Сэма, когда Дин ему отказал. И, чёрт возьми, это было нелепо и глупо, потому что охотник знал, что был абсолютно прав, что нельзя было брать парня с собой, иначе он мог закончить жизнь со свёрнутой шеей или пробитой головой в сточной канаве, под потоками проливного дождя. Призракам не важно, как долго ты жил и что успел сделать, они подвержены жажде мести, хотят чувствовать тёплую кровь на своих ладонях. Сэм ведь не маленький, должен понимать, что станет отличной мишенью для чудовища, решившего устроить репетиционный конец света. И всё же… Почему-то не получалось избавить от чувства вины. Он спас парня, вырвал его из замкнутого круга боли и отчаяния, унижения и подчинения. Привязался, забыв о границах дозволенного. Да что уж греха таить, его тело совсем не хотело слушать голос разума и живо откликалось на близость Сэма, а разум часто посещали такие образы, что голова шла кругом. И Дин не хотел потерять зарождавшуюся связь, не мог допустить даже мысли о том, чтобы позволить Сэмми оказаться в опасной ситуации. Ни за что. Даже если это означало оставить его в каком-нибудь тихом, безопасном месте и позволить жить своей жизнью. Лучше так.   
Приехав на место, Дин выяснил, что дело намечалось не сложное, обычный призрак бедной старой учительницы, отправленной на пенсию по выслуге лет руководством школы. Другими словами, она стала неповоротливой, не могла справиться с детьми, постоянно терпела насмешки и издевательства, и директор принял решение облегчить ей жизнь и позволить уйти на заслуженный отдых. Но так сложилось, что у старой леди никого не было, и она закончила свои дни в одиночестве, на пару со своим милым песиком, отчаянный вой которого и привлёк внимание соседей. Мисс Бороу мирно скончалась в кресле перед телевизором, а дворняжка по кличке Дружок два дня просидела напротив хозяйки, прежде чем сообразила, что что-то не так, и начала оплакивать умершую. Государство похоронило скромную труженицу на местном кладбище и благополучно о ней забыло. Но мисс Бороу не захотела уходить навсегда, она вернулась виде мстительного жестокого духа, убивающего своих молодых коллег, протыкая ручкой глаза, нападая со спины и душа указкой, сталкивая с лестницы. Найти место захоронения было делом пары минут: ослепительно улыбнувшись пожилой Дороти Войт, бывшей соседке учительницы, Дин получил необходимую информацию и пакет ароматных свежеиспечённых плюшек с корицей на дорогу.   
Внешний вид кладбища полностью соответствовал городу: маленькое, пустынное, заброшенное. Надгробные плиты хаотично располагались по территории, фонари не горели. Естественно, никакого сторожа. Винчестер спокойно раскопал могилу, засыпал ещё не успевший полностью разложиться и оттого испускавший жуткий смрад прах старушки солью и приготовился сжечь, когда зажигалка вдруг потухла, поднялся холодный колючий ветер, сгребающий жухлую, неубирающуюся много лет опавшую листву. Охотник поднял с землю ружьё и осмотрелся, готовясь к нападению. Но мёртвая старушка оказалась проворной и, вынырнув из-под собственного гроба, ухватила охотника за горло, стискивая так, что дышать, стало невозможно. Ружьё выпало из его рук, глаза сами собой закатились, сознание начало медленно уплывать.   
«Дин!» — Винчестер был готов поклясться, что голос раздался в его голове.   
Послышался выстрел, призрак рассеялся, что бы появиться вновь рядом с его спасителем и швырнуть его на могильную плиту. Дин судорожно пытался отдышаться, глотая навернувшиеся от удушья на глаза слёзы. Мир вокруг плыл и качался, но он сумел разглядеть Сэма, осевшего на землю с закрытыми глазами и приближавшуюся к нему милую бабулю с всклокоченными седыми волосами, одетую в длинное чёрное платье и нелепое, измазанное могильной землёй подобие домашнего передника. Она вытянула вперёд руку с кухонным ножом и склонилась к парню. Ружьё, которым Сэм воспользовался для спасения его жизни, сиротливо лежало в стороне, и у него в любом случае не получилось бы до него дотянуться. Времени на рассуждения и эмоции не было, поэтому, схватив зажигалку, охотник судорожно попытался её зажечь. Ничего не получалось, колёсико крутилось вхолостую, испуская сноп искр. Призрак медленно вонзил нож Сэму в плечо, рядом с шеей, и парень судорожно дёрнулся, зашипев и закусив от боли губу.   
— Сэмми! Не смей трогать его, тварь!  
Наконец, всё получилось, огонь разгорелся, и Винчестер бросил зажигалку на политые бензином останки. Призрак пошёл волнами, дико закричал и загорелся вместе с телом. Дин бросился к Сэму, зажал рану и осторожно встряхнул парня, приводя его в чувство:  
— Сэм, твою мать, как ты?  
Тот вдруг улыбнулся ему в ответ и сжал рукой плечо охотника:  
«Помоги мне встать, пожалуйста».  
Дин поражённо замер, не понимая, что происходит: Сэмми смотрел на него, улыбался, а голос звучал у него в голове!   
Опомнившись, Винчестер, как мог, обработал рану, попытавшись остановить кровь, дотащил парня до машины и оставил его на заднем сидении, а сам зарыл догоревшие останки и забрал лопату и ружьё. Покончив с делами, он закрыл багажник и завёл мотор, поглядывая на растрёпанного Сэма в зеркало заднего вида. Рана оказалась не опасной, кровотечение более или менее остановилось, так что он вполне мог дотянуть до дома Бобби. Убедившись, что они отъехали на безопасное от кладбища расстояние, Дин спросил:  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
Сэм виновато спрятал глаза под длинной чёлкой:  
«Дин, прости меня».  
— Твою мать, я же велел тебе оставаться с Бобби!  
«Я не ребёнок и сам могу принимать решения».  
— Ты чуть не умер благодаря своему решению!  
«Зато я спас тебя».  
— Очень хорошо, просто замечательно, — Винчестер раздражённо выключил радио и сдавил руль так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, — и когда ты собирался рассказать мне о том, что… можешь читать мысли?  
Сэм завозился на сидении, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.  
«Я не могу! С чего ты взял?»  
— Я же как-то тебя слышу, хоть ты, фактически, ничего не говоришь.  
«Это не значит, что я слышу то, что ты думаешь. Я только… мысленно произношу фразу, и ты её воспринимаешь».  
— И как это работает?  
«Не знаю. Это началось после того, как я потерял возможность говорить. Возможно, после операции это прекратиться  
— Это просто случилось?  
«Да. Я не заключал сделок с демонами, если ты об этом. И не читал заклинаний».  
— Почему ты раньше не сказал?  
«Я боялся, что ты не поймёшь».  
— А теперь, значит, успокоился?  
«Ситуация изменилась».  
Дин немного успокоился, облизнул губы и глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание:  
— Сэм, ты понимаешь, что больше это не повториться?  
«Дин…»  
— Нет. Я не собираюсь смотреть как какой-то демон или призрак делает из тебя отбивную. Ты должен иметь нормальную жизнь, любимую жену, большой дом с белым забором, много детишек и большого ласкового пса.   
«Я не хочу этого!»  
— Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Пройдёт какое-то время, и ты поймёшь, что ошибся. Что те чувства, которые ты якобы испытываешь, были надуманы.   
«Сколько можно повторять, что я — взрослый. Я знаю, чего хочу! Я хочу охотиться вместе с тобой! Помогать тебе. Спасать людей. Истреблять нечисть. Чёрт, я хочу БЫТЬ с тобой».  
— Сэм…  
«Я действительно хочу этого, Дин. Меня тянет к тебе с той минуты, как я тебя увидел. Ты не такой как другие. Ты — особенный. Ты делаешь великое дело, ты меняешь людей, даёшь им шанс поверить в себя. Измениться. Я хочу быть частью твоей жизни».  
— Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, Сэмми, — голос Винчестера звучал приглушённо и устало, — я знаю, что не должен был давать тебе ложных надежд. Пойми, я не готов принять кого-то, лишиться свободы, которой дорожу больше всего. Да, мы можем с тобой трахнуться, я могу закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, не слушая голос совести и разума, вопящих о том, что так делать нельзя. Но ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. Ты думаешь, что я — герой, ты тянешься ко мне, потому что я спас тебе жизнь. Такое бывает чаще, чем ты думаешь. Людям свойственно приукрашивать действительность. Они рисуют в своём воображении картины того, чего в действительности нет. И вот, ты придумал себе великую, неземную любовь, а на самом деле знаешь как? Твоё тело соскучилось по ласке, по теплу. По страстному, приносящему удовольствие сексу. Твоя душа изголодалась по нежности и заботе, чувству безопасности. И ты, как слепой щенок, тянешься ко мне, потому что думаешь, что я могу тебе это дать. А я в свою очередь, испытываю желание завалить тебя на первую ровную поверхность и уделать так, что дышать не сможешь. И всё. Пустышка. Наши желания не совпадают.   
«Это не правда», — у Сэма задрожал подбородок, — «ты заботишься обо мне».  
— В какой-то степени да. Но это всё. Дальше ничего нет.  
«Дин…»  
— Я думаю, что ты должен попытаться жить другой, нормальной жизнью. Дай себе шанс.   
«У меня ничего без тебя не получиться».  
— Ты ещё даже не попытался.  
Дин улыбнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида, но Сэм раздражённо отвернулся, пряча навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы.  
Когда они добрались до дома Бобби, Сэм первым вышел из машины и скрылся за дверью, провожаемый сочувственным взглядом Сингера. Винчестер подошел к старому охотнику и недовольно спросил:  
— Ты ведь должен был за ним приглядывать?  
— Я пытался, но парень жутко упрямый. Он смылся, пока я был в ванной.  
— И как он меня нашёл?  
— Вот ты у него и спроси.  
Охотник прошёлся из стороны в сторону и замер напротив друга, виновато опустив глаза в землю:  
— Я должен уехать.  
— Дин…  
— Этот призрак чуть не прикончил его на моих глазах! Я не могу допустить подобное. Помнишь мистера и миссис Корнуэл? Я спас их сына, упавшего в колодец, когда был там проездом. Они живут в тихом пригороде, где ничего не случается. Там даже есть небольшая библиотека. Сэму должно там понравиться.  
— Дин…  
— Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось. Это жизнь не для него.  
— Он упрямый, и снова тебя найдёт.  
— Я — охотник, — улыбнулся Винчестер, — и научился скрываться.  
Бобби пожал плечами:  
— Ты будешь по нему скучать.  
— Буду.  
— Тогда почему? Может, стоит его научить всему, что знаешь?  
Дин какое-то время молчал, подбирая слова:  
— Он слишком мне дорог.  
В ответ Бобби сжал его плечо.

Один год спустя.

Услышав звон будильника, Сэм потянулся в кровати и с неохотой выбрался из-под теплого одеяла. Сегодня в библиотеке был выходной, и он мог поспать дольше, но нужно вставать. Оз в это время всегда просился гулять, он был очень непоседливым щенком, любящим поиграть в мячик и побегать вокруг хозяина. Поэтому, сходив в душ, Сэм сварил кофе и устроился за столом, чтобы выпить его в спокойной обстановке и выйти на прогулку.   
Его жизнь была размеренной и спокойной с тех пор, как он съехал от Бобби. Операция прошла успешно, и теперь у него получались вполне сносные и понятные предложения. Работая в детском отделе местной библиотеки, Сэм пользовался большой популярностью у маленьких девочек, спешивших угостить его конфетами или жевательными червяками. В свободное время он читал книги, посвящённые сверхъестественному, выискивал новые способы борьбы с демонами, интересные заклинания. Перезванивался с Бобби, слушал, какие у него новости, рассказывал о себе. В длинном потоке слов старался уловить знакомое имя, убедиться, что у Дина всё хорошо, что тот до сих пор жив и всё так же колесит по стране. Расставание далось ему очень тяжело, без Винчестера мир как будто поблек и посерел, перестав его радовать. Сэм пытался искать его, но сукин сын не зря считался один из лучших в своём деле, он словно растворился, иногда давая о себе знать через Сингера, и тут же вновь пропадая.   
Сэм учился жить самостоятельно, но получалось у него не очень: по ночам ему часто снился охотник, тепло его тела, запах, ощущение безопасности. Просыпаясь, он испытывал горькое разочарование, но заставлял себя забыть и успокоиться до следующей ночи. Он тосковал без Винчестера. Никто другой не вызывал интереса, хотя девушки и пытались с ним заигрывать и обратить на себя внимание. Бесполезно. Он был болен, и всё никак не мог излечиться. От вируса по имени Дин Винчестер ещё никто не придумал лекарства.   
Вымыв кружку, Сэм надел тёплую куртку, чтобы не замёрзнуть: недавно прошёл дождь, и позвал лопоухого золотистого щенка, позвенев ключами:  
— Оз, мальчик. Гулять.  
Спустившись по ступенькам, он посмотрел на затянутое тучами небо и поежился. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, жизнь продолжалась. И возможно, однажды он забудет зелёные озорные глаза и сильные руки. Когда-нибудь. Кто знает.  
По дороге медленно проехала машина и, посигналив, замерла на противоположной стороне. Знакомая машина. Смутно знакомый шорох шин. Сэм удивлённо замер:  
— Дин?

Конец.


End file.
